


To tylko wyobraźnia

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, każdy scenariusz jest prawdziwy, potwór - Freeform, wyobraźnia dziecka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Kiedy jesteś dzieckiem twoje potwory są tylko wyobraźnią. Rodzice kręcą głowami i z fałszywą troską otwierają ci kolejne szafy, zaglądają pod łóżka, robią dużo hałasu i zapalają światła, stawiając tym samym cały dom na nogi. Wszystko dla twej wygody. Problem pojawia się dopiero, gdy dorastasz i zmienia się w tobie wszystko oprócz wiary w potwory. Wtedy czas na wizytę u specjalisty i zaopatrzenie się w worek pełen kłamstw.





	To tylko wyobraźnia

Loretta miała zaledwie siedem lat, kiedy dotarło do niej, że dorośli są kompletnie beznadziejni, gdy mowa o potworach. Biedni, wiecznie zapracowani, żyjący w ciągłym stresie, nie potrafili zatrzymać się i zastanowić nad tym, co usłyszeli.

— Był tu — powiedziała. Przetarła zaspane oczy, nadęła policzki i ułożyła dłonie na malutkich bioderkach. Jej matka jedynie wywróciła oczami, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, niby słodko i z miłością, a następnie zapaliła lampkę nocną i kazała dziewczynce wrócić do łóżka.

Następnej nocy sytuacja powtórzyła się. Kobieta, wciąż udając przejętą i uśmiechając się fałszywie, otworzyła szafę i spojrzała na swoją córkę.

— Widzisz? Nic tu nie ma. — Miała już dwójkę dzieci. Już to przerabiała. Otwieranie szafy zawsze pomagało.

— Ale mamusiu! — Loretta nadęła policzki. — On nie ukrywał się w szafie! On stał przy drzwiach, a potem siedział na łóżku i patrzył na mnie! Mamusiu, boję się!

Kolejne lata były niczym samotna przeprawa przez piekło.

Tego dnia Loretta nie miała humoru. Jak zwykle była niewyspana, a w szkole dostała dwie uwagi. Jedną za strasznie „młodszych przyjaciół" (chociaż Loretta wcale nie uważała bandy rozwydrzonych bachorów z drugiej „a" za swoich przyjaciół.), drugą za uderzenie starszego o rok chłopca (bo to nic złego, że od jakiegoś czasu ciągnął ją za rude warkoczyki i niszczył jej rzeczy. W końcu był chłopcem, a ci tylko tak potrafili okazywać zainteresowanie. Prawda?).

Później musiała brać udział w nudnym apelu i stanąć przed tymi wszystkimi, równie znudzonymi, dziećmi, tylko po to, by wyrecytować wiersz, z którego połowy słów nie rozumiała. Na szczęście, patrząc na innych uczniów, doszła do wniosku, że nie jest w tym sama, że oni rozumieją jeszcze mniej.

Po szkole wpadła do domu i rzuciła się na kanapę.

— Zamierzasz spać? — Jej matka zjawiła się w salonie.

— W dzień nie ma potworów — mruknęła i zamknęła oczy.

Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

— Masz dwanaście lat, mogłabyś w końcu przestać wymyślać jakieś potwory.

Wtedy Loretta zdenerwowała się. Zerwała się z kanapy i zrzuciła z siebie bluzkę, odsłaniając czerwone i fioletowe ślady, które pokrywały bladą skórę.

— Jeśli nie potwór, to kto mi to zrobił? — spytała zrozpaczona.

*

Mając trzynaście lat Loretta zrozumiała, że od pewnego czasu potrafi czuć tylko strach i znudzenie.

— Mama tego nie rozumie — powiedziała, zawzięcie malując coś na kartce. — Ona myśli, że ja się okaleczam.

— A tata? — Ubrana na biało kobieta zapisała coś w swoim zeszycie i spojrzała zaciekawiona na dziewczynkę.

— Tata? — Loretta zawahała się. — Nie wiem. Jego wiecznie nie ma. Z samego rana wychodzi do pracy i wraca bardzo późno. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ale i tak jest lepszy od mamy. On przynajmniej nie wmawia wszystkim, że ma córkę wariatkę.

Kobieta znów zapisała coś w zeszycie, a w głowie już miała milion teorii.

I wszystkie błędne.

Loretta jej nie lubiła, bo zachowywała się dokładnie tak, jak jej matka – uśmiechała się sztucznie i kompletnie nie słuchała.

*

W wieku piętnastu lat Loretta zaczęła kłamać i przy okazji, wiedząc, że to może się przydać, zaczęła brać udział we wszelkich zawodach.

— Potwór? Jaki potwór — śmiała się, gdy matka albo psycholog pytały ją o niego. — Ten siniak? Cóż... ostatnio byłam na zawodach i przewróciłam się. To nic poważnego.

Jednocześnie, to właśnie wtedy przeżywała najgorsze chwile w swoim życiu.

Chwile... dni... W końcu lata.

Inne dziewczyny pokrywały swoje twarze masą kosmetyków.

Ona na swojej miała siniaki i blizny. Niektóre były tak duże, że nie dało się ich ukryć.

Inne dziewczyny mogły nosić spódniczki i bluzki na ramiączka.

Ona za bardzo wstydziła się tego, co codziennie ukrywała pod grubym swetrem i długimi spodniami. 

Na szczęście Loretta nauczyła się okłamywać samą siebie. Szło jej to tak dobrze, że po pewnym czasie przestała zwracać uwagę na inne dziewczyny i powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać, jak to jest spać w nocy.

Nic nie słyszę —mówiła sobie, chociaż docierały do niej kroki i skrzypienie drzwi.

— Nie ma cię tu — mówiła do potwora i machała na niego ręką.

Ignorowała również palce zaciskające się wokół jej kostek i złowieszczy śmiech przy uchu.

Było dobrze. 

Potwór był jedynie jej wymysłem.

Jak to powtarzała pani psycholog - to tylko wybujała wyobraźnia.


End file.
